ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexander Morgan
|death_date = |death_place = |nick_name = The Outlaw, White Riot, The Boss, The King of NY, Notorious D.O.A. |current_feds = CWE |debut = April 1995 }}Alexander Morgan is an American professional wrestler best known for his work in Canadian Wrestling Entertainment under the name Alex Morgan. Early Career Alexander James Morgan was born on April 4th, 1981, to Don and Wendy Morgan. In the Bronx, Morgan would often get into fights, even at a young age. When it came to his schooling, he was a known troublemaker, yet a sporting genius, excelling at basketball, baseball and football. As his grades slipped, his sporting acclaim only grew. After watching Eastern Championship Wrestling for the first time, aged just 15, he quickly hopped onto a bus and tried to get a trial, despite having no wrestling knowledge or formal training. He was quickly dropped and told to look for a trainer or training school. Embarking on the latter, he encountered Tom Reed's School of Hard Knox, a training facility in Brooklyn. Making his way every weekend, Morgan became a high school dropout directly on his 16th birthday in order to fully pursue his goals. By now, his motivation had totally peaked and his skills were rapidly improving. Independent Circuit Having graduated from the school, Alex Morgan spend several years on the independent circuit, becoming well known for being on of the better performers still unattached to a major promotion. When the chance came for Morgan to hone his skills in Japan, he took the opportunity with both hands, gaining a reputation for his stiff strikes, strong throws and innovative submissions. After his wholly successful spell in Japan, Morgan took the decision that wrestling had taken a strong toll on his body, and thus decided to take a break, going into semi-retirement aged only 24. He pursued his hobbies of surfing, snowboarding, and earned some money teaching guitar. Canadian Wrestling Entertainment Finally returning from his eight year self-imposed hiatus, Alex Morgan signed on the dotted line with major Canadian promotion Canadian Wrestling Entertainment, being immediately placed in a ‘Loser Leaves Town Battle Royale for number one contendership to the newly inaugurated CWE Legacy Championship. Winning this match in an impressive performance, Morgan beat Hawk at CWE’s Night in Hell 2009 PPV in a cage match to become the second ever CWE Legacy Champion. Upon his title win, Morgan created a custom Legacy title in with a red and gold design, featuring his signature ‘mudflap girl’ logo. Having defeated Steve Valiant in a non-title match on CWE Shinedown in a record 25 seconds, Morgan lost the CWE Legacy title rematch against Hawk. Before CWE entered a period of inactivity, Morgan joined the Real 'Rassling Gawds, an elite stable of CWE stars featuring talent such as Eric Cobretti and Alex Von Rush, seeing out the year by coming third in CWE's battle royale event. High Impact Pro Wrestling Alex Morgan arrived in High Impact Pro Wrestling under seemingly pure intentions, managing his protege, the young Japanese sensation Boomstick Daisuke, as The Morgan Dojo (also known on the independent circuit as the Asian-American Bandana Connection). At first this tuition seemed to pay dividends, with Daisuke winning entry to the Money in the Bank match on PPV (although failing to win the match itself). However, this tuition took a strange turn when Morgan first barred Daisuke from competing on HIPW's flagship Shinedown program, then made him viciously attack two young HIPW wrestling school students during a house show, as part of the training in the build up to Daisuke's match against Daniel Tarver. Morgan followed this up by saying that if Daisuke lost, he would be cast out from The Morgan Dojo, and if he embarrassed himself, then Morgan would see to it that he was fired from HIPW. Wrestling information *'Finishing and signature moves' :*''Spinal Compactor'' (Leg Hook Brainbuster w/ Bridging Pin) :*''NY Handcuff'' (Butterfly Lock rolled into Back-to-Back Butterfly Lock) :*''Shotgun Enzuigiri'' (Jumping Enzuigiri to Face) :*''Bronx Buster'' (Death Valley Driver w/ Rollthrough) :*''Riot’s Revenge'' (Superkick) :*''Morgan’s Way'' (DDT into Facelock) :*''Backstreet Facelift'' (Double Knee Facebuster) :*''The Notorious D.O.A.'' (Wheelbarrow Driver) *'Theme Muisc' :*''Notorious Ecstasy'' by the Notorious B.I.G feat. Ennio Morricone (CWE, ECWF & uXw) :*''The Morgan Dojo Theme'' (HIPW) :*''Theme of Exodus'' by Ernest Gold (WOW) :*''Cowboys'' by the Fugees (Independent Circuit) Titles and Accomplishments *CWE Legacy Champion External Links *Canadian Wrestling Entertainment Category:Wrestlers